


Overworked

by MaidenofIron157



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: (not serious), Angus is mentioned and there for a little, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofIron157/pseuds/MaidenofIron157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavius has been a bit run down lately. Jed has just the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY I fell into jedtavius hell and needed more fluffy fluffy fluff. side bonus of sleepy Ock uwu

Octavius was dead on his feet. Jedediah could tell. He’d been talking less, smiling less, walking slower, zoning out – all symptoms of being desperately in need of some rest. He didn’t particularly know _why_ the Roman was so tired (and trying to pretend he wasn’t, at that), but he knew he had to help him out _somehow_. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he left him like that?

Admittedly, he didn’t really know what to do to fix it, but anything would be better than ignoring Octavius’ gradually worsening condition, right? Right. Definitely.

So, the moment the blond felt his heart start beating and his limbs loosen that night, he stretched his arms, cracked his back, and made his way to the edge of the Western diorama to peer over into the Roman display. Octavius was out in front, where he usually was, with a hand on his face, over his eyes. Jed pursed his lips with concern (maybe it was more than just exhaustion?), and called out to him to get his attention. The other miniature’s head turned to him, and he grinned, waving. “Meet me on the floor?”

Octavius took a moment to answer, but nodded slowly in agreement, and Jedediah gave him two thumbs up to make sure. Octavius did the same, so the blond turned and hurried over to Angus, both to get the rope and to explain the situation. Angus was already preparing to finalize the details for their next big shindig (a town-wide welcoming party for the new western miniatures Larry told them were gonna be shipped in next week), and Jed felt kinda bad interrupting, but this was more important right now.

“Angus, you seen the rope?”

The man didn’t even look up from the tiny notebook he’d written all the party plans in, just pointed his pencil towards the far shed before going right back to what he was doing. Jedediah was there and back in less than a minute, and Angus hadn’t moved. Jed rolled his eyes at his friend’s predictability, but told him, “’M probably gonna be gone the whole night, alright? You think you can handle it?”

“ _You_ think I can handle it?”

Jed slapped him on the back and moved back over to the edge of the display.

Octavius was already on the floor, fiddling with his cloak, by the time the blond set the rope up, so once he’d slid down to meet him, the Roman was politely waiting at the bottom. Jed grinned and greeted him with a peck on the cheek, and Octavius sent him a small, strained smile in response. It was disconcerting, and worrying, so Jedediah wasted no time taking his hand and leading him to the toy car Larry left at the edge of the room for them, blabbering on about anything he could think of to distract the other. Before long, they were off, buzzing about the museum with Jedediah expertly maneuvering them through the legs of a few slower exhibits as they went. He even managed to get a laugh or two out of the brunet, even if they were more dry chuckles than anything.

In the end, they wound up in the marine playground, since no one ever really visited it at night. The whale made a sound of greeting when it saw the car roll in, but that was about it, and Jed was able to pull over beside a potted plant and park without a problem. Octavius seemed out of it for a few seconds, not really noticing they had stopped, before blinking and looking over at him with a furrowed brow. “Is something wrong?”

“Nah,” Jedediah said, “Not with the car, anyway.” He motioned to his door. “Come on, we’re gettin’ in the back.”

Octavius raised an eyebrow at him and didn’t move, even after Jedediah had already opened the door and was jumping out. “Why?” He sounded suspicious.

Jed just rolled his eyes. “Because I want to lie down beside you and look at the stars all romantic-like.”

“The car has a roof, Jedediah.”

“Just get in the back, Ock.”

The Roman did so with a put upon sigh, climbing out of the car and up into the back seat without any trouble. He started talking again when Jed reached over and plucked off his helmet, setting it down at their feet; “Jed, I must say, if this is your way of seducing me, it isn’t very good.”

“Oh, hardy-har,” the blond said, unclipping the brunet’s cloak and balling it up into his lap. Octavius made a noise of protest, something about wrinkles, but Jed just lightly swatted his hands away and went back to removing his armor and weapons until all he was left in was his tunic and sandals.

The Roman huffed, a hint of a smile on his lips. “Now I feel underdressed.”

Jedediah chuckled, pulling his own hat and gloves off, followed by his vest and boots. He wiggled his fingers in the air a little, saying, “Better?”

Octavius looked him up and down and nodded, pleased. “Better.”

“Good.” Then, he grabbed the cloak again, shaking it out to its full length while Octavius watched on, puzzled. It became a lot clearer when Jed laid down flat on his back against the seat and spread his arms, the cloak still in one hand, beckoning him closer. “Come on, darlin’, we ain’t got all night.”

 _That_ made Octavius snort, which turned into a genuine laugh, the first he’d heard from him in days, and it eased his concern, knowing that he was bringing Octavius back to himself bit by bit. The Roman shuffled forward and practically collapsed onto his chest, and, yeah, without all his armor he wasn’t as heavy, but it still knocked the wind out of him a little, left him coughing like that _wasn’t_ what happened, which just made the other man shift enough to rest his chin on his sternum and smirk up at him through squinted eyes. “Oh, don’t you even start,” Jed grumbled, lifting up the cloak and tucking it around both them, settling in with a sigh, one arm under his head and the other thrown over Octavius’ shoulders.

It was quiet for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from the marine life just outside the car and the ruffles of their clothing when one of them shifted, before Octavius said, “What brought this on?” His voice was soft, deep with exhaustion, and Jed shrugged, keeping his eyes closed.

“You’ve seemed out of sorts, lately,” he admitted, just as quiet, and started rubbing a thumb on the nape of Octavius’ neck when he stilled against him. “Not in a bad way, just… I dunno. Overworked, I guess. Figured you could use some down time, catch up on your z’s.”

At that, Octavius laughed, low and muffled against Jed’s chest. “Well, you’re not wrong. I haven’t been able to sit down and relax for several days. Between the new training techniques we’ve been implementing and the meetings I’ve been called to every other day, there hasn’t been much time.” He sounded fond when he said, “It’s nothing I can’t handle, Jed.”

“I know, I know,” the blond sighed, opening his eyes to stare at the roof of the car. “Just – I’m allowed to worry, y'know?”

He felt Octavius move more prominently, and looked down as the brunet leant up to kiss his chin. He settled back down again with an easy smile, comfortably sleepy instead of tensely fatigued, now, and it made Jed relax. “I know,” he said, breaking off with a yawn. “Though, next time we do this, do tell me, so I can tell my men to expect me gone most of the night.”

Jed clicked his tongue, pulling him closer with both arms now. “Ain’t gonna be a next time.”

“Whatever you say, Jed.”

“Oh, hush, you.”


End file.
